Club X
by Kibouchi
Summary: When your life has lost all meaning, come to Club X. There, your life is bound to change.  Rated T for strong language, drinking and yaoi. no likey, no ready; SIMPLE!
1. Chapter 1

*twitch* ... *twitch and rises from coffin* I LIIIIIIVE! oh my god, Has it really been a year since i submitted a story? I am soo sorry, Mina-San! T-T with school, cosplay, moving (yes, i moved), and switch class schedules, i haven't actually had time to sit an write like i would like to. head desk I DIED!

Okay back on track... This is a crack pairing for Marluxia/Luxord from Kingdom Hearts ( -w- meh fav coupling~). Since today is 10/11, (Happy MarLux Day~!) i decided to have this story uploaded and ready for you. So as usual, don't like the pairing, don't read it. But if you're just a fan of mine or just like yaoi and want to read for the story have at it.

As you read, you'll notice my style has changed. *deep breath* My friends say i should stop listening to music. from music becomes stories from stories comes fanfics from fanfics comes the worse/better level of yaoi and perversion my mind becomes. (don't ask *woke up early and had coffee* ). The song that gave birth to this fanfic was "Pretty Rave Girl." (youtube it.) Okay, like i was saying, the style for this story has changed.

1) is cuz I had this from 1st person POV. *listening to pretty rave girl and thought if it that way*.

2) I asked my friend (also a MarLux fan) to write this with me. I wrote for Luxord and she wrote for Marluxia. so yes, they will be OOC because this is an AU.

3) We switch back and forth between Marly and Luxy but the two stories are happening simultaneously so they actually interact with each other.

4) This fanfic takes the course over 3 weeks since there are 3 Chapters. So when you go to the next story, it's the next week (we say it but this is just to inform you.)

*looks at list* okay, i think that pretty much sums it up. i'll TRY (no promises) to write more. I have a HUUUUUUUUUUGE KKM monkey on my back, my CG bug... it may come back after i finish Fem!Zero. (reason why i'm not writing it because Zero isn't easy and i am loosing patience with it.) But in the meantime, there you have it. Why i haven't written in a year, what this fic is about and why it's here today. Hope you like~

Key:

_italic (most of the story) is thinking_

regular is talking

Disclaimer: no characters are mine. in reality, i... okay "marly" (my friend's nickname) is mine. ^^ so i own "Marly". but in this case, No... i-i don't... T.T

* * *

_Here I am again. I don't know why I come here when there is NOTHING here. The lights in this… club, I suppose it can be called. It looks more like a light show with idiots dancing. All of them painting in glow in the dark paint that hurts my eyes. _

_God, why did I let Dalin- oh wait it's "Xaldin" now. What a stupid idea for a club._

_Outside the front door is a giant "X" right by it. Nothing else, so one would suppose it's the club's name – X. It had only one rule to get in: you had 1 minute to rearrange your name to include an X to get in. If you did, then you can get in. If not, you couldn't get in until the next day. _

_Me, I was unfortunate to actually get a name on the first try. Luxord. What the hell was I thinking? It sounds like the name given to a Lord or something._

_Oh Finally. My drink is here…. Ugh, that hit the spot. Nothing helps me relax more than a talk with my good friend Morgan. Yessir, the captain has helped my weather many storms but this may be the worst I've ever been through._

_I'm not very sociable nor do I want to be. "Xaldin" like the bastard friend he is, drags me here in the middle of my program, no less! Once I lay my hands on him, I'll tear off everything dear to him. Starting with that ridiculous ponytail. Honestly, what self-respecting person would have… THAT on their head?_

_*sigh* Oh well. It's all in good fun I suppose. Note to self: tear off second favorite thing dear to him or should I say her? Heh heh heh…_

_What the… I turned my head to the floor only for a moment but now I really don't believe what I'm seeing. A young woman, in incredibly short what I assume are –were- jeans. Her short was a tank top that was cut above midriff. Probably to match her shorts._

_Huh… she has bands on her arms and legs. I barely noticed with that paint she has on her. Wait… are those…? Yeah, those are vines on her arms and legs. Must be a biiig nature lover._

_Just for the hell of it, let's look at the rest of her. And she turns… typical. Nice ass, though. And she has pink hair? Phh, as if "Xaldin's" wasn't bad enough. Eh, what are you gonna do? Let them do their hair._

_Great, my 3rd drink is here. …Ah, much better. What time is it? 10:33, eh? I'll drag him out in half an hour. I can't stand being in this place much longer._

_Look at all those people on the floor. Dancing like idiots. Why do they dance to this so called music? Those drumbeats are hurting my head. Thud, thud, thud. I'm going to get a migraine in the morning and for once it WON'T be from a hangover._

_And they dance like they never danced before. Bet money none of them has ever danced before._

…_Gah, why do I keep looking at that pink haired girl? She's no different from anyone else here. She's painted, has bright colored hair, and hardly any clothes. It's no different than… Okay, my neck is gonna hurt in the morning but hey right now it's worth it._

_1… 2… 3… ahh, and shot number 4 is down. Well, I better go find "Xaldin" and take him home before I get to my 8th shot._

_Whoa… what proof was that rum? I can hardly walk. Oof, Fuck! Okay, whoever pushed me onto the dance floor is fucking dead! Dalin, I swear to God if it was you…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I love to dance, I think it must be in my blood. I could dance like this forever if given the chance to do so. I could do without the random flashing colored lights, it starts to hurt after awhile, but the body paint is so fucking fantastic. It feels great to have it on your skin, sure it looks rough and itchy which it is, but that is nothing when you're dancing around and shimmering thanks to the paint._

_Because I'm a self-proclaimed tree-hugger, I had to use the paint to draw my favorite plant on my bare skin: roses. Though I really only did the vines...which look Kick ass if you ask me. It's my personal opinion that if you have a good body, flaunt it. Which is exactly what I'm doing tonight, no bragging intended...well not really._

_The club was hell to get into. My real name is Lumaria which automatically makes people think I'm a girl...which I am not. It took me the full minute to come up with my new name: Marluxia. It still flowed off the tongue well and was a bit more masculine than my real name, at least I think so._

_The first and only thing I've done is dance in this place, not really caring who's around me. I take the time to glace around, look at all the people around me. As I turn I spot this blond man at the bar. He is pretty good looking though with that facial hair it is nearly impossible to gauge his age, damn facial hair to hell..._

_Though as I stare at this man, discreetly of course, I notice him looking at me too. I smile to myself and turn in time to the music. Let him get a good look if he's that interested. I turn back and notice he was no longer looking at me, rather at the drink in his hand._

_As I turn to look that way once more, I see the blond fall to the ground. I hurry over there, weaving through people to reach him. Bending down, a grab his hand and pull him up, and close to me with a small grin _" Hey there, Cutie. Fancy a dance with me?"_ I ask still keeping the grin on my face._

_- Luxy -_

_What the-? Who the hell? It's that girl with the vines. Must be trying to be a Good Samaritan or something?_

…_A dance, huh? Well, one dance wouldn't hurt. After all, she is cute. What a sec… "Cutie?" I've been called many things "cutie" sure wasn't one of them._

_Hm, I can let it slide once. _"Yea, I got time."

_This may not be so bad. I got to dance with her. Maybe if all goes well, I'll be taking her home instead of Dalin._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I laugh softly and nod, "_Glad you said yes."_ I say to the blond before putting my hands on his shoulders and begin swaying to the beat. Man, if there was ever a song to get your groove on to, it was this one._

_Dancing with the blond, definatly a new experience. He seems drunk, but he's moving well despite that fact. As the song ends I slowly pull away from him_," I could really go for a drink, wanna join me? You look like you could fall over again at anytime."_ I motion for the blond to follow me and walk to the bar._

_Unfortunately, drinks are NOT my forte. I can't tell a margarita apart from rum… wait...are margaritas made from rum?...No, can't be right...DAMN DRINKS! I sigh and try to think of any drinks people had recommended to me...No luck whatsoever_

_- Luxy -_

_Damn, do I hate dancing. If it wasn't for the fact I had a good dance partner, I would never be here. Let's just move off this floor._

_Back at my place at the bar. Nice. Hm, poor thing must not be a drinker. Okay time to prove my mother right and show that chivalry isn't completely dead. Hm, what to get that isn't 100% alcoholic._ "Barkeep, shot of rum and a sex on the beach for this one." _Let's see if she's a real drinker. _"Virgin, right?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Excuse me?"_ I ask the blond indignantly. _"I really don't think that's any of your business."_ I turn from the blond, hands across my chest then something dawned on me._

"Wait... Are you talking drinks?"_ I seem to recall virgin has something to do with the amount of alcohol, though i can't think of what. _"NO I don't want a virgin drink, but I have no clue what to drink, so if you would be so kind to help me pick something, I'd appreciate it."

_- Luxy -_

_Wow, I never thought I'd get that reaction! She's not exactly strong about the terms but hey, that's cute. _"Fine, how about a Sloe Comfortable Screw?"_ That's really not my drink. I like one can feel the alcohol when it hits my stomach. _"Though, if you get it against the wall, its stronger."

_That'll work. Good, they're here. This leads to another thing I'm terrible at: small talk. "_So, how'd you hear about "X"?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I smirk a tiny bit. _"Alright then, I'll take your advice, Cutie."_ I wink at him and get the barkeep's attention. _"A Sloe Comfortable Screw Against the Wall,"_ I say. I'm feeling a bit adventurous I suppose, plus I'm only having one drink tonight so no big deal._

_I look to him. _"X?"_ I blink and think before shrugging. _"I can't remember actually. I think I just heard it through the grapevine so to speak. It was likely some group of kids at school talking and I decided to look it up...I think that's what it was."

_- Luxy -_

"Interesting. I came with a friend." _Speaking of which, where the hell was he? Ah fuck him. I got more important things to worry about. _"So… What exactly do I call you?" _Hm… maybe I should try her regular name. _"Rose, Petunia? Anywhere within that range?" _Hmm, if I got it wrong, it doesn't help to look at the markings. Who knows, they might give me a clue. No tattoo on the arms… Nothing on the legs… aside from the jeans. Wonder how far that body paint goes… Does it go ever- I'm getting ahead of myself_

_Great, a drink. Nothing helps calm the nerves like a shot. Liquid confidence._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"If you came with a friend why aren't you with him or her?"_ I ask the man with a small tilt of my head. As he asks me my name I can't help but laugh. _"Nowhere near, though maybe I oughta call myself Rose every once in awhile. I suppose since we're in X I ought to use that name shouldn't I?" _I ask, noting the drinks arriving. _"Well, you can just call me Marluxia."_ I raise my glass and down the drink before waving and slinking back into the crowd, ultimately ending up outside the club._

_- Luxy -__-_

"Marluxia? That's…" _And she's gone. Marluxia… Not a usual name but this isn't a usual club. Maybe… JUST maybe I'll come back with or without Dalin._

* * *

^^ Hope you guys liked it~! This is only Chapter One (not numbering them. cuz i was lazy) If you like, review please~! if not, go take up your complaints with someone who cares. Me and my friend made this up for Marlux Day not for your you like and Happy MarLux Day~!


	2. Chapter 2

Kk~! back with chap 2~! Hope you like it. o.o i must say even I didn't expect things to go as they did in the chapter.

* * *

_Okay, I'm back at "X". It's been a week since I've seen Marluxia. Not that I came everyday, but it's Saturday. She said she was a student so it's obvious she wouldn't be here any other day._

_I see the bartender just waiting to give me a drink. As much as I want to, I can't. Figure it's better to see her again sober. She might like me better then. Pfft, Fuck that. She doesn't like me drunk, she won't like me at all._

_Okay, It's only… after 8. She might not show up tonight. I'll hang out 'til about 11. That doesn't seem like a long time to wait for a person does it? Shit, now I'm talking to myself…_

_As usual, the dance floor is filled to capacity with painted dancers. If they were lucky and I wasn't, they'd have one more. I'll never know how Dalin convinced me to paint my arms. At least it's tasteful. The card suit up and down my arms seem alright. It's not 500 but it's a few. At least I blend in now. This shit better some off, too._

_Searching for Marluxia… nope not here yet. But I did find Dalin. Flirting with some blond chick. Whoever she is, she looks super pissy and ready to turn on Dalin like a lion on a zebra. _

_Wait, did that make any sense? Fuck, I don't think it did. If not, I blame her. I'm usually so calm and collected why am I so nervous? I must be agoraphobic._

_Okay, one shot. It's to steady myself. No harm in it. Besides, by the time she gets here, I'll be sober… 95% sure I will be._

_Hmm… ooh that was a smooth one. Well, I'm feeling much better. _

_Okay, worst case scenario: she doesn't show. Does that make me less of a man? No. She doesn't show she doesn't show. Simple fact._

_Looking back at the crowds, I still don't know why people come here. This place makes no sense. What's the theme, "let's blind people with 5,000 lights?" Yeah, that's a __**brilliant**__ idea. Hate to see this guy's light bill._

_*sigh* Why am I here? For a chance at getting laid? Yes. Will I? If I get her more or about as drunk as I get then maybe. I can go and fuck any of these women here if I wanted to so why am I set on this one person? Why am I waiting for Marluxia? Makes no shred of something what would even be considered a piece of sense. Neither did that. Dam, I'm pathetic. _

_Okay, 3 hours and I'm gone. I can last that long, right? …I'm going to end up being best friends with the bartender here. Brightside: free drinks._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Uggg. Exams suck. Simple as that. I've wanted to go to X again all week, but with early classes it was impossible, so now here I am on a Saturday night painting myself up._

_The attention the vines brought me last week was nice, so I'm gonna spice i up a bit, it'll take longer but who cares? Along with the intertwining vines over my body I have some random thorns and rose buds, tasteful and elegant...and a pain the ass. Time is flying by apparently because as I check the clock it's almost 9 and I'm not even dressed yet._

_I pull on a tight leather vest with a zipper upfront. Easier for me to adjust exposure as I see fit that way, that and I just hate buttoning things. My pants are a bit longer this week, and black as well. I think the black emphasizes the paint better, and I love these pants, form-fitting but easy to move in... Perfect. I quickly pull on some lace up boots and grab my room keys before heading out._

_It doesn't take me long to get to X and soon I'm in there with all the lights and I already feel soo much better. Exams are hell and I need to relax... I need a drink and I need it now...I make my way to the bar and sit down. I ignore those around me for now and ask the barkeep for that drink the blond from last week suggested. As soon as it comes I down it, and immediately debate getting another one...or something stronger. _

_- Luxy -_

_Pfft, why am I still here? It's after 9 and I haven't seen her at all. Only pink haired one here is that guy in black over by the bar. She's not coming. Oh well. Shouldn't let all that rum go to waste._

_Mmm, that was good. Whatever flavor this is, its great. Maybe I should just go home. Better than just waiting for that girl to come. …And 3__rd__ gone. Officially reached a new level of pathetic._

_Again to face the floor. Maybe she came in but I didn't see her. …nope. Defiantly not. Oh well. few more minutes and a shot or two and I'll drag Dalin home._

_*sighs* in the meantime, might as well look to see if there's anyone else here. Hmm… there's that girls Dalin hit on. Lightening bolts everywhere. Hair like a roach. All warning signs of a strong woman with many ways to survive on her own no matter what; i.e. a bitch._

_There's a redhead and a blonde over by the door. Upside: twins. Downside: look like minors. …do pros really out weigh the cons? _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I sigh and down one more drink before looking around for the mysterious blond. It isn't going well at this point. I get up and look down the length of the bar, and around the room before spotting a blonde with very short hair and a goatee. I grin and slink over to him._

"So you made it again eh, Cutie?"_ I run my fingers over the paint on his arm. _"I must say...I love this paint on you, looks nice. I take it you're a gambler or at the very least an avid card player?"_ I ask, taking note of the card suits decorating him._

_- Luxy -_

_Whoa, okay! I turn my head for five seconds and the pink-haired guy comes over and starts touching me. Apparently he's never head of personal space. Just move over a seat... there we go. Put a little distance between us._ "Sorry, pal but I'm waiting for someone."

_Not sure why but this guy thinks I know him. Maybe he's her twin and they were talking. Explains the pink hair._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I blink in confusion and then it feels like the pit of my stomach was about to just drop...He has someone else. He seemed to like me last week... _"I-i'm sorry, it didn't seem like you had someone else last week when we danced...Would've been nice to have been told then. I guess I'll just go now..."  
_  
I hop from the stool and I feel my eyes burn, and I know it isn't from the lights. I never would have guessed being rejected by someone could hurt like that. Oh well...There's plenty of people on campus, chances are I can find someone there. I rub at my eyes and will the tears to stop, it's not like I know this guy...He's just someone I met at a club… That's it Marluxia... I tell myself._

_- Luxy -_

_*Sigh* that settled that. He must have confused me with- wait, what did he say? I didn't dance with him. I only danced with Marluxia. Just how drunk was i? Not drunk enough to mistake a guy for a girl, that's for sure._

_Another look in the crowd… maybe she's arrived by now. Maybe not. Maybe it was that guy. If so, I just made a huge ass of myself. Might as well go find out._

_Man, where did he go? There. Only pink hair I see. Dammit where did all these people come from?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I don't know what to do. I can't leave now...I just got here and I'm not wasting an hour's worth of work just to leave so early. So what if he doesn't remember me? There's gotta be another cute guy in this place._

_I lean on the wall and the sobs come back again. Damn them I thought they were gone! I wrap my arms around my chest and try and stop sobbing but everything I think of just leads back to him, the man I don't know but feel crushed over. Man...What should I do?_

_- Luxy -_

_Fuck, I lost him. Great. I may have finally saw the girl I've been thinking of all week and it's a guy. And on top of that, I can't even apologize. If this is a joke, fate is a dick._

_Man… I've looked all over this floor and I can't find him. That's it. I give up. I'm going to go back to the bar, drink this bad dream away and go home. As soon as I can get through here… _

_Made it! Okay, where is the bar? Oh great, figures. I give up and I find the person I was looking for. Moment of truth. Lady Luck better be on my side now…_

"Marluxia?" _Looks like he didn't hear me. Walk a little closer, Rolud and be louder. "_Are you… Marluxia?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Maybe I should just leave, maybe I should just go and drown my sorrows in a few more drinks. Yeah, that sounds pretty nice. I suppose I ought to stop crying first though. I know I can't stop now, as much as I want to._

_I hear a voice calling a name, but it isn't until the voice is close that i can hear what it's saying. I jerk my head up quickly once I hear my name and nod slowly, _"Y-yeah."_ I reply. I don't know why I do. I shouldn't give the asshole the time of day but... I can't help it._

_- Luxy -_

_Okay I found him… now what? Well, the BEST thing to do would be to- _"Gah… Look about what happened I'm sorry. I uh…thought that you were a- not that you are- it's just I was drunk and had no idea that you were a-" _That… quickly turned into a disaster. First the cold shoulder now I tell him I thought he was a girl? I should have my tongue removed._

_Wait, was he… crying? Shit… _"So uh, h-how about a drink? Just… to say I'm sorry?" _God knows I need it. by the look of things, he might want one too._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_As soon as I hear the apology spill from his lips I feel better and the tears aren't nearly as prevalent as before...thank god. But now it's gone again...He thought I was a fucking girl? NO surprise but it still hurts to hear_. "N-no surprise, I get that alot or rather I get called a girl even after people know I'm not because my parents have hated me since birth and gave me the girliest name imaginable..."_ I sigh and rub my eyes._

"A-a drink sounds really good right now."_ I reply. And hell yes it does sound good. A drink or two...or three sounds juuust right._

_- Luxy -_

"Great, let's go." _I waste noo time walking back to the bar. This may not be an average apology but hey, I made the guy cry. Least I can do is buy him a drink. Damn my bleeding heart. Or would it be social awkwardness? Social awkwardness. Hands down._

"Manhattan on the rocks. Dry. And uh… straight martini for my friend." _There. Enough alcohol to get me through… Should have gotten that Iced Tea. THAT would have cleared everything up in 5 seconds. _

"Don't drink it too fast. There's enough alcohol in there to knock you on your ass." _Did… I just rhyme? Damn I suck at this. I'm drink this, getting more rum and going home to drink myself into a coma._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I follow the blond to the bar and sit down beside him. Hey, at leas he's being nice and getting me a drink. I listen as he orders and remember the name of the drink he ordered for me, that way if I like it i can get it again later with or without the blond._

"Sorry, but that sounds like exactly what I need right now."_ I say picking up the glass. I begin to drink, not too fast I suppose but not as slow as I'd normally drink. Man, I feel the buzz already...I really needed that, and I'm not even done with the drink. If I drink this right I can probably get drunk without getting sick to my stomach fr the next 12 hours drunk. I sigh softly and take another small drink of the martini and gaze down at it._

_- Luxy -_

_Hmm.., that was JUST what I needed. This is a good drink though the cherry annoys me._ "Here, want this?" _Maybe he'll have it. Cherries aren't really my thing. Leave it here on a napkin in case he changes his mind._

…_this sucks. I have nothing to say or do. This is exactly why I don't go out and drink. Or any place in general. From now on I'm staying at home where I belong. No more mistaking guys for girls, no more body paint, no more stupid nicknames, no nothing. Dalin, you drag me someplace again, you're losing both favorite appendages. I don't care. This is ridiculous. _

_Well… I guess its my fault. I got drunk and made someone cry… Maybe I should stop drinking. …Fuck that. Ahh…now for rum._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I look over at him and shrug. I pick the cherry up and eat it though I keep the stem between my teeth and chew thoughtfully...well not really, I really can't fucking think anymore. I place the stem down on a napkin and take another drink, then two, then three of the martini._

"Oh...It's gone. Oh well~"_ I giggle softly and stare intently at a few drops at the bottom of my glass, they kinda swirl around and it is pretty fascinating actually. I look over at the blond again, _"Why'd'you put card things on your arms?"_ I ask. At this point something in the back of my head...WAAAAAY back, is telling me I'm drunk and slurring and should just stop now...but fuck that, this is fun._

_- Luxy -_

_Mmm, nothing better than rum. By this time tomorrow, I'll be sick to hell but it'll be worth it. Rum is my best friend… What he say? Oh something bout my arms. "_My friend did it. Said I had to loosen up and I told him, I said 'Make it simple, and something I like.' He said 'No problem.'"

_Is it me or is this guy slurring? Must be a lightweight. Well, b he size it's easy to tell he's not much of a drinker. Maybe a martini wasn't the best idea for him. Oh well. He's probably got a ride home. Thank god I got a taxi to take me home later._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I really like it."_ I tell him softly. _"It's simple but nice at the same time."_ I sigh and look at the clock. I walked here, and really didn't think through how to get back home...i need to think more after this...I really do. Oh well, since I can't go home anyway, might as well talk until he has to._

"So… Umm...How old are you?"_ I ask, blurting the first question that came to mind._

_- Luxy -_

" 'm 27. 27 and I act like an old man." _Why am I still talking? Must be drunker than I thought. Well, I'm more sociable this way. I can talk to the guy I thought was a girl easier. Though it's obvious he's smashed. Poor thing is going to feel like shit tomorrow._

"So, what's up with you and your body paint? You a horticulture major or something?"_ May have been obvious but meh, I just don't care right now._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"27 huh? And I don't think you act old, just more mature than the punks I know. Not a bad thing at all."_ I say to him. I wasn't expecting him to be 27, or rather I have no clue what I was expecting to be honest. Now I feel too young for him. I sigh softly and shake my head. I likely won't see him again so I don't need to worry._

"Good guess, Cutie."_ I say with a giggle." Though I also am minoring in Biology and Psychology. It's a lot of work but I really love all of it. But plants are my number one love, I've been gardening since...forever really."_

_- Luxy -_

_He called me Cutie again. Well, at least I know even guys like me. _Cutie… The name here is Luxord." _He told me his name may as well tell him mine. _"Hey bartender, More rum!"

_Geez, he sure has quite a hobby list. I wouldn't be able to do that in my life. I just went through my major easily. Pfft, what's the point though? Sucks ass. _"That's quite the list. You must barely have free time."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So you finally said it, huh? I was wondering if you were going to actually give me a name to call besides "Cutie" or "Blondie" or my personal favorite" HEY YOU"."_ I chuckle and spin a bit on the stool._

_I scoff_. "What do I need time for? I just want to get through school and get a good job so I can just drown myself in work and not have to deal with people anymore. Fucking people call themselves Christians then go around spreading hate mail and graffiti on people's doors who are openly gay or even bi... I hate life sometimes, school helps to get my mind off things."

_- Luxy -_

"Heh, right? Can't tell you how many people I know that have gone through that." _Sucks how some people criticize others. Can't they let people be? God, I'm a bleedin' heart._

"Yeah… so…" _Trying to find something to talk about reeeally sucks when you're drunk. "_You paint those yourself?" _Sad thing is I knooow I'm drunk. Okay…. No more for about an hour. Or until Dalin drags my ass home._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I don't personally know many. I don't even have many friends in the LGBT community."_ I shrug and sigh softly. _"Umm, Yeah I did. I took the extra time to add to the design from last week for...umm aesthetics' sake I suppose." _I almost said 'you' just now...That would've been even more awkward then the rest of this has been... dammit it all to hell... _

_- Luxy -_

_Ah, water'll help a bit. _"Hm, that's interesting. You looked good with the vines last week I'm surprised you didn't do it last week._" Whoa, did I just say that? Glad I didn't spit out water at that. *cough* though... choking isn't a better alternative. Shit I'm more drunk than I thought. Then again I was drunk and checking out his ass last week. Okay, I should stop drinking now before I say something I regret._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I blush a bit at his words though I am pretty sure the weird lights here should cover that up. _"I-I just really wanted them this week, dress to impress...that sort of thing."_ I sigh and push myself up, though I can barely stand at this point. _"I oughta go...decent walk back to the dorm. I guess this is goodbye then, I hope at least the rest of your life turns out okay."_ I won't see him again; he wouldn't want to see a punk ass college kid anyway. I need to try and forget him now, or it'll just hurt more later..._

_- Luxy -_

" 'ey, You sure you can stand, let alone walk?" _Kid can barely stand. I better take him back. Whoa…had a bit too much to drink. Which I'll deal with the morning. _"Okay, I'm up. Let's get you home. I bet you anything my friend already left and'll end up in bed with someone here."

_Hmm, more water and I'll be fine… eventually. Damn… haven't been this drunk in years. I'm so glad I didn't eat. Otherwise- oh, God…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yes I'm fine."_ I say, though it sounded harsher than I really wanted it to that and it was a complete lie. Why won't he leave me be? I really don't like being around people who will likely beat themselves up for being near me when they aren't drunk. _"I can get home myself...Don't bother helping me. I don't want your pity or your drunken excuse for help."

_- Luxy -_

_What's he going on about? He's a stubborn one I'll give him that. He must be more pissed than I thought. I'm ugh… to shitfaced to even notice. Fuck… I need to get to the bathroom… or at least a trashcan. _"Look, I'm just trying to-ugh…I'm just- ugh… I… just wanna make sure he got home…"

_Was that even English? I'm not even sure they came outta my mouth. I'm gonna sit down… on the floor, apparently. After that, everything became kind of a blur. Only thing I remember was the bartender yelling something about something. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I am about to just stumble my way outta here, but his words stop me. I didn't particularly want to hear them, and frankly I could barely understand them anyway. I turn around in time to see him on the ground. _"Hey now! Get your ass up, Old man. Come on."_ I kneel down by him and somehow manage to get him up, one of his arms around my shoulder. Of course now I have no fucking clue what to do with him, but at least he isn't on the floor anymore..._

_- Luxy -_

_And I'm up again. Wait… What did he call me? _" 'm not old… physically. Ish this beard. M-maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around drinking." _He calls me old. He can't be the legal age to drink yet. Oh hell I'm gonna be arrested. Buying alcohol for a minor. Public drunkenness. Heh, been a while seen I spent the night in jail. Wonder how if the beds have gotten comfortable._

"Hm.. C-call my taxi tell him I'm ready to go home." _Where the hell did I put that matchbox… Right in my pocket. _"Here. There-there's the number."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Uh-huh...I think I see grey in that goatee of yours, Old Man."_ I glare at him. _"I'm 21 asshole..."_I glare once more and take the matchbox with the number. I quickly dial it," Can you come and get the guy who ordered this taxi, he really shouldn't be conscious right now let alone in public..."_

_- Luxy -_

"It's blond." _Okay that wasn't even English. Geez, So glad I'm not going to see him after tonight. _"Y-you have a sharp tongue f-for such a pretty face." _That's the one thing about being drunk off your ass. You can say things and not remember it. It's happened soo many times to me._

_Lemme try and stand on my own. _"I-I think I can manage from here. Th-thanks a lot, Marl-Marly. I'll see you around."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I reach out and run my fingers alone his goatee. _"Nope...defiantly grey."_ I reply. I blink and I swear if I wasn't so pissed at him I'd likely be ten shades of red by now...thank you, alcohol. _"My face is the least of your concerns, Old man."

"I doubt it. You're drunker than me and I can't hold my alcohol at all."_ I reply. "_I'm taking you to your taxi then you're free to go out of my life."

_- Luxy -_

_If I wasn't so tired and could barely stand up, that old man bit would have earned him a nice shiner. Oh well, this is the last time I'm coming to Club "X" again or anywhere ever again. Never again. From now on, I'm sticking to girls I know from work. _"Out of your life is the only place I wanna go now. That and sleep…"

_When the hell was the front door so far away? Okay, Rolud. One step at a time… okay, I'm good. I'm doing good. …I'm on the floor. This night can't get any- GAK! My back… It's now officially the worst night of my life. God, either let me pass out of succumb to alcohol poisoning._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Fuck you, Old man."_ I glare at him and walk past him, even as he falls to the floor. But not before I give his ass a swift kick to the side, _"You better pray to your god that you never see me again, asshole." _With that I turn and begin walk from the Club with about as much grace as I could manage at that point. Good thing I don't have to worry about leaving my car here because I'm too drunk to drive..._

* * *

-3- Marly... sooo mean. but that's that. only one chapter left. stay tuned~! R&R please!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, the last chapter. it's don't T.T I dun want it to be done! Oh well, I'll try to type more for you guys so don't loose hope.

Disclaimer: Own nothing... *jumps to kill self for failure*

* * *

_FUCK EVERYTHING! Fuck Dalin for dragging me here, fuck the doctors for saying I should stop drinking, fuck this Club, and fuck that little pink haired prick! I should have succumbed to alcohol poisoning. At least that way I could at least not put up with any more shit! And to make things worse, I can't even drink to calm myself. All I can have: juice. Hate soda, water's only good for washing or helping a hangover. Literally the worst month of my life._

_Dalin, you better find some drunk chick and get ready to leave or else I'm leaving your ass here. No way in hell am I going to stay in the place any longer. Too many bad memories or ones I'd like to forget and most I'm glad I forgot._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Come on, Lu we gotta go out and celebrate! We both got A's on that fucking exam! The average was like mid D range! We rock we need to celebrate so get off your ass and come on!"_ My roommate says this to me. I've told him numerous times the last month that the last thing I want to do is go to a club, not just ANY club...but X! I don't want to see that guy again though maybe I'll be lucky and he learned his lesson... Doubtful.  
_  
"Alright, Lea. I'll find something to wear."_ I sigh and look through my clothes. I should feel happy now...but I don't. I just passed a hard exam, but I just want to curl up and cry like I have everyday since that night when I knew Lea had class or clubs...I pull on a dark grey tank top, two dark blue armbands and some black pants, with a grey belt...the stupid pants must've stretched in the washer because they've never fit me. I pull on my shoes and watch as Lea paints flames over his body. God, he's such a pyro..._

"Aren't you gonna put on paint? I thought you loved doing that."

"I don't feel like it I suppose unless you have the artistic ability to draw wilted flowers...maybe I oughta just put lightning and rain and clouds on...they're happier than my mood."_ I sigh and do just that, though after I put a lightning bolt on my face I hear Lea mention I look like a pink haired Gaga and it brightens my mood a bit, or at least makes me laugh a not quite empty one._

_Lea then proceeds to drag me to his car and drive us off to X. As soon as we enter...once again I'm no longer Lumaria but Marluxia, and my roommate is now Axel. _"Le-..err Axel...what first?"  
_  
_"Let's get a drink in you...you are waaay to tense, Man..."_ Axel grabs my wrist and drags me to the bar, this time much more literally then before. I sigh and sit. I let Axel order the drinks, i don't really care what I drink to be honest, I don't even really want to drink actually._

_- Luxy -_

_Why am I here? I hate going out. Now that I can't drink, I'm just a DD. Lowest of the low. Paternal figure. Maybe … right. I am old. Pfft… 10 more minutes and I'm leaving. Dalin or not. I don't belong here. Especially since last time._

_Okay, stop thinking about it. doing so will lead to drinking and drinking means another trip to the hospital. What happened was a misunderstanding gone wrong. Horribly wrong. I'm just going to have some juice and wait 10 minutes and leaving. If … comes back, just mind my own business. Only thing. Only thing._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A drink is placed in front of me, and it takes a good minute for me to realize that yes...there actually is something there. I sigh and sip it a bit...What's wrong with me..?_

"Hey, come on. You've gotta cheer up and get over the creep. If he didn't like you it's his problem not yours. There's plenty of people out there, Mar."_ Axel says. I don't listen, or not completely. He's right, I know he is. That man...he was one of a billion people and I just had to forget him and move on._

_I look forward and blink a bit. I hesitantly look to my right, the side where Axel isn't sitting... and there he is. The man I want to, but can't, forget. Should I say something? Should I leave before he sees me? Maybe I outta tell him off for good, tell him everything and go. I think that'd make ME feel better at least..._

_- Luxy -_

_Pfft, that's it. My time is up. Okay I have 4 for minutes but I can't stand being here any longer. Time is going by so slowly it feels like when I was waiting for… One more juice for the road then I'm going to find Dalin. I don't want to be here any more. _"Bartender, virgin screwdriver."

_Hm... Feel like I should have breakfast. Hehe… Fuck. I'm making jokes to myself. I've hit the lowest of the low. Just pay the man, Rolud. I feel like if I don't leave now, bad shit is going to happen. _"Here, thanks, man."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Mar? Mar?"_ I look back to Axel quickly. _"Hey, you've been staring at the same person for like 5 minutes...Are you okay, Lumaria?" _He asks me in probably the nicest voice possible in a crowded and loud club._

_I nod slowly. _" Y-yeah it's just he-..." _I sigh and run a hand through my hair._

"Wait, is he the one you met here?"_ He is answered with a nod and I really didn't expect what happened next." Hey you!" Axel shouts getting up and storming around me to Luxord_, "Who do you think you are messing with my-?"  
_  
I get up and grab his arms. _"Stop it Axel, it's not worth it," _I say._

"But Lu, I-"

"Axel really...I never asked for you to bring me here again, can we go now..?"

_- Luxy -_

"Hm? Me?" _I assume someone was calling me but when I turn to see I immediately regretted it. Marluxia is here with a really angry redhead. Must be a pissed boyfriend. Great. This is exactly why I did not want to come. Supposed I'm gong to get my ass kicked now. Oh well, I had it coming._

"I suppose you're here to defend his honor, right? If you're going to fight me, let's go outside. Better already be outside before they kick us out." _Might as well get closure for this horrible month._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Fine, let's bring it outside. I'm not letting some slime ball throw someone I care about into a deep funk."_ Axel says to him._

"Dammit Axel, why don't you stop acting like my overprotective boyfriend and actually just act like a normal roommate?"_ I say shaking my head_. "No one's fighting anyone. You shouldn't have brought me here Axel, I didn't want to celebrate because I'm not going to stay at school anymore. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try and stop me… That's why I'm not happy about the test, it doesn't matter."  
_  
_"Hey now, Lu. Don't you start talking like that! It's ever since you met this guy that you've gone downhill! You would have never considered quitting school before this either! Snap out of whatever crazed depression you're in and be you again."_ I feel Axel's words slice into me. He's right. He usually is actually...damn him. But the shaking...I could do without the shaking.  
_  
"Ugg… stop it...You're making me motion-sick Axel..." _I say shoving him back a bit. Luckily he lets go and I can settle my stomach._

_- Luxy -_

_Okay, either that bartender slipped something in my drink or this kid is insane. It's none of my business but-_ "You're quitting school? Wha- no, don't do that. If you quit school, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

_Why am I concerned about this kid and his education? Well, for one it would be entirely my fault. I caused this kid to be so depressed he's considering dropping out. I'm the last person he should be listening to but I'm not going to let him ruin his future just because I turned him down. _"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you last week. I was an asshole and I admit that. But you can't quit school just because of me."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"It's none of your concern if I quit or not. It's my life and I'll do with it as I please."_ I say with a slight glare. I really can't muster up a real one... I let a smirk come across my face; I suppose it looks like one anyway_. "Conceited much? Who said it was because of you?"_ I ask with a scoff._

"Mar, this guy's trying to actually apologize for being an ass to you, will you just listen? I know you're upset and hurt but why don't you talk with him?"_ Axel urges me. I guess it couldn't hurt anymore than it already does..._

_I bite my lip for a minute before choking out. _"It's fine ,really..."_ I don't want to be having this conversation...or any for that matter why doesn't any one get that?_

_- Luxy -_

_Oh God… He shouldn't be doing this. In someway, I know this is my fault. _"Look, Marluxia. Let's just go and talk about it. I'll buy you a drink." _maybe that'll work. It doesn't hurt to at least talk. Maybe we can actually have a good time. …why am I expecting that?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I-I...don't want anything to drink... If you want to talk, let's do it somewhere quiet and let's also do it sober this time... two drunks apparently don't talk well."_ I reply with a sigh_. "Let's get this over with."

_- Luxy -_

_Good he's talking to me. _"Actually, I'm sober. After last week, I'm on orders to not drink. So, lets go outside and talk. I can use some fresh air." _Wonder if his friend'll be happy about that. After, I'm the asshole that hurt him. _"Is it okay if I borrow him?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I saw Axel nod, putting me at the blonde's mercy. I sigh softly and begin making my way through the crowd to the exit. As soon as I'm out, I lean on a wall. _"...Just say what you want to say."

_- Luxy -_

_Great now we can talk. He doesn't look too happy but at least the air is clear. I'll just lean on the other wall. …Awkward. I hate these silences._ "Well, I should start by saying I'm sorry. About everything. Couple of weeks ago, I was tipsy. Last week, I was straight out drunk. And… I hurt you. I know saying sorry doesn't work but…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"No.. Sorry just doesn't cut it! Not when-...Not when it hurts this bad, Sorry can't make it better!"_ I shout, curling my hands into fists. It hurts, my nails are digging into my palm...only thing keeping me sane anymore I think...I feel myself falling to my knees, not sure why. I'm not sure why the tears keep coming... but they do... they never go away for long. _

_- Luxy -_

"Gah, don't… Look…" _I'm just making this worse. But if I leave him like this… _"Hey, don't cry. Look… If it helps at all, I did think you were good looking. Especially the vines. They were really good on you." _Maybe he'll be happy about that._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I look over at him slowly, letting it all process and sink in I suppose. I rub my eyes free of tears and sigh. _"They took a lot of time.. I wanted them to look good...I added more to them the other day... I didn't think they were good enough the first week..."_ I reply softly _

_- Luxy -_

"Really? Well, I should have called you Rose instead. The vines and the pink hair looked just like a rose." _Heh, I think that was the first time in a long time I've smiled in a few weeks. _"you should have done it again. Not to be mean, but the clouds just aren't you. You look better in them. Guess I was the reason for the dark mood."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I feel myself blush at his words, despite the fact that I really don't want to. But he's...he's complimenting me, being much more civil then before… _"I didn't do them today because-...because I only made the roses in the first place to… to impress you… I didn't think you liked the vines honestly...so...so I tried kicking it up a bit, adding more to it...hoping you'd like it..."

_- Luxy -_

_Sounds almost like me. _"Well, to be honest, I kinda did the same thing. Dalin wanted me to 'loosen up' and body paint came to mind. I wanted to try and let you see I wasn't so stuck up. That I can have fun. But I was too nervous and started drinking. I had oneto clam myself down and then two at once. Then I saw you and freaked out. Maybe I should stop. I can be the biggest dick in the world. Can't tell you how many people I fought or broke up with because of it."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I feel myself redden once more._ "But you...You thought I was a girl when you first saw me... Didn't you feel differently after you found out I wasn't?" _I ask, gazing at the cement beneath my feet._ "Y-you may have been liked me then but you don't now do you? It's fine to say yes by the way... I expect you too really..."

_- Luxy -_

"Well… I felt more like an ass. My pride and alcohol got in the way. Not to say I didn't like you. You were the first person I met that I was nervous to see again. Usually people became one-night stands. Most of them girls. Not all of them, mind you." _Well, I finally admit it. sober, too. _"I was afraid to see you again. Especially after last week. I made a huge ass of myself and turned down the person I wanted to see."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You aren't a commitment type then it sounds. Funny, I'm really not either... Never found anyone I like enough to be with them too long, never really liked anyone to be honest, not past friendship anyway... but I really wanted to know you...as soon as I saw you...I had to meet you, I don't know why I just knew I needed to."_ I sigh softly. I push myself from the wall and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him. Funny, I really didn't expect to be hugging this guy when this was all over..._

_- Luxy -_

_He's…hugging me? That's unexpected. Nice but unexpected. Heh, shouldn't leave this one-sided. Despite being slim, holding him seems nice. "_Hm, I'm glad I met you. Out of everyone on the floor, I kept looking at you the most. It was the vines. Maybe… next week you can paint them again? I'll paint my card suits again." _Did I just make a date with him? Hell, I guess I did._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I feel arms around me and smile softly, the first time in a month... It feels nice. I want him to hold me forever...never let go, it feels so right._ "U-uh, Yeah. I think I could do that. Though maybe you should let me paint the suits this time, half of yours were upside down," _I chuckle softly_

_- Luxy -_

_Heheh, letting him paint be won't be so bad. Though I'll have to pry myself off of him first. "_You can. As many times as you see fit. Maybe…I can pick you up before and let you do them at your dorm, …or my place, if you like." _Hmm… if we stay like this all night, I wouldn't mind. "_What do you think?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I would say your place sounds muuuch better. You see I have this crazy, protective roommate and he can be veery annoying when he tries."_ I chuckle softly, _"Besides, I reeally wanna see where you live..."

_- Luxy -_

"Heh, then my place is best. I must warn you: Dalin lives with me. but… we respect each others privacy. You can come over anytime you want." _Heh, I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Yeah, in the dorm, privacy is nearly impossible. Since we share one room and both have every right to be in it..." _I sigh softly, happily. Before I change my mind, I look up at him and slowly press my lips to his. I just hope he kisses me back..._

_- Luxy -_

_Can't say I thought about this. Just last week I could have cared less if I saw him again. Now, I'm kissing him and he's kissing me. Hmm, for a 21-year-old, he's a good kisser. For once, I'm glad, I didn't drink. Even to calm down. …okay, I can't breathe. My grin must be the widest ever. _"Heh, what was that for?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_He's kissing me back. I can't believe it.. It's better than I thought it would be. God, why did he have to pull away? I like the grin though...the grin's sexy on him… What the hell am I thinking?_ "I wanted to. Isn't that reason enough?" _I ask in the most nonchalant voice I can muster, though I imagine it probably sounded way too giddy to be nonchalant._

_- Luxy -_

_Heh, he's flustered. And it's kind of cute on him. Hmm… his skin is soft. For a person that spends so much time in the dirt, he's soft. "_Reason enough for another one. Come 'ere." _I don't think I'm ready to let him go… not just yet_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I hear him and smile. I never want to be out of his arms... and he wants me in them… He wants to kiss me more... It's so amazing..._ "I can handle that," _I whisper before our lips meet once more. I can't get enough of it. Sure, I've kissed before... But he's so much different... Please don't let this feeling end._

_- Luxy -_

_Who would've thought we'd literally kiss and make up? Hmm… okay, kissing needs to stop now. _"Okay, we have to stop this. We don't, we'll make a big mistake we'll both regret." _I don't know about him, but I don't think we should be doing this now._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I blink and stare up at him in confusion._ "I-I don't understand..." _I gaze down a bit._ "I-I'm sorry...I-I overstepped my boundaries I shouldn't have done that..." _I step back from him a bit . _

_- Luxy -_

"No, no. I just meant if we continue this, your roommate will come out looking for you and kick my ass. He doesn't exactly have a 100% positive impression of me." _Poor thing. Maybe a hug'll cheer him up. Though this brings us back to square one… Fuck it, I'm going for it. _"Though, if we leave now, you won't see him until… tomorrow afternoon? If you like. I know Dalin won't mind if we have company over." _God knows he'll come back in the morning._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I laugh a little bit._ "Yes he would. Unfortunately, he's the over-protective-jealous type. We've been best friends forever; he's a little older so he's always been like a brother to me. So he kinda picks unneeded fights for me... When I ask him not to." _I sigh and shake my head._ "I-I..." _I think for a moment. He's inviting me to his place... This is, unexpected yes, but amazing at the same time. _"Yeah, let's go. Though it may be best NOT to tell him I'm leaving..."

_- Luxy -_

_Probably shouldn't have laughed at that. That friend must be really close to him to be that... argumentative. He said yes so that means only one thing. _"Come on. My car is around here. I parked close so we, or I, could leave early." _He's got smooth hands for a gardener. Well, it doesn't matter right now. Shit, lot of people in front of the club. Better pull him close so we don't get lost._ "Stay close. I'll get us out of here."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marly ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey! Don't laugh! He has every right to be protective if he wants to, it's annoying but it's his choice," _I say. I nod a bit._ "Right." _I feel his hand take mine. They feel so unused, it's hard to describe really but I know I don't want to be far from him anyway_. "Will do," _I reply moving against his side and walking right by him._

_- Luxy -_

_Finally we made it out of that crowd. Unbelievable. Glad I didn't loose him. "_We almost there. It's the black one right there." Not sure if he saw where I was pointing. Oh well, I did the best I could. Okay, keys are in my pocket. At least I didn't loose them. Oh right. Sober. "Okay there you go, Marluxia." Got his door open and now to my side.

* * *

^^ don't you love a happy ending~? it's soo nice how they made up! TwT i was so prooud of this. i hope you had a good MarLyx Day like i will~!

R&R and no bashing!


End file.
